2017-18 AUS Season
This is the 2017-18 Atlantic University Sport men's ice hockey season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2016-17 AUS Season :Next: 2018-19 AUS Season :CWUAA: 2017-18 CWUAA Season :OUA: 2017-18 OUA Season :National: 2018 University Cup Standings 'Playoffs' 'Quarter-Finals' Best-of-3 *Feb 14: Acadia 5 Dalhousie 2 *Feb 16: Acadia 5 Dalhousie 2 Acadia Axemen beat Dalhousie Tigers 2-games-to-0. *Feb 14: Saint Mary's 6 UPEI 2 *Feb 16: UPEI 2 Saint Mary's 1 *Feb 18: Saint Mary's 5 UPEI 2 Saint Mary's Huskies beat UPEI Panthers 2-games-to-1. 'Semi-Finals' Best-of-5 * Feb 22: New Brunswick 3 Saint Mary's 2 (ot) * Feb 23: New Brunswick 1 Saint Mary's 0 * Feb 26: New Brunswick 6 Saint Mary's 2 New Brunswick Varsity Reds beat Saint Mary's Huskies 3-games-to-0. * Feb 22: Acadia 4 St. Francis Xavier 2 * Feb 23: St. Francis Xavier 3 Acadia 0 * Feb 25: Acadia 1 St. Francis Xavier 0 * Feb 26: St. Francis Xavier 4 Acadia 3 * Mar 01: St. Francis Xavier 6 Acadia 5 St. Francis Xavier X-Men beat Acadia Axemen 3-games-to-2. 'Third Place Playoff' Best-of-3 *Mar 05: Acadia 6 Saint Mary's 3 *Mar 07: Saint Mary's 3 Acadia 2 *Mar 09: Acadia 6 Saint Mary's 1 Acadia Axemen beat Saint Mary's Huskies 2-games-to-1. 'Final' Best-of-3 *Mar 05: New Brunswick 6 St. Francis Xavier 3 *Mar 07: New Brunswick 5 St. Francis Xavier 0 New Brunswick Varsity Reds beat St. Francis Xavier X-Men 2-games-to-0. New Brunswick Varsity Reds (as host and conference champion), St. Francis Xavier X-Men (as conference runner-up), and Acadia Axemen as substitute for host, qualified for the 2018 University Cup. Team Photos Teams NOTE: In this table the team links are to external pages. Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport aka U Sports *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA and OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *AUS Men's Hockey Site 'Sources' *2017-18 U Sports Schedule/Results *2018 U Sports Playoff Schedule/Results *2017-18 AUS Schedule/Results *2018 AUS Playoff Schedule/Results Category:2018 in hockey Category:Atlantic University Hockey